Love to Waste
by DarlingNotAgain
Summary: When Erik begins to think of Christine not as a child but as a women, will his urge become to great for her to handel?All this time Raoul becomes a little to aggresive for Christine.Please R&R, this is my first peice.
1. Christine

The frail figure of Christine Daae leaned against my doorway. My eyes glanced at her chest and then to her eyes, "Erik?" she asked, I let out a cough "Yes Christine I am here" She stepped forward, her hands out in front of her so she could make her way around in the darkness. I reached out and caught them, Christine sucked in a deep breath as my cold hands touched her warm ones. "Erik…Erik" She whispered…I ran my hands through her soft curls "Yes, Christine speak to me." I murmured "I need you" she replied. Christine had innocence and I wanted to take it from her.

I awoke in a cold sweat….Had it been a dream or was it real, I looked around my room to find evidence of her midnight visit….Nothing. How many a nights had this happened to me? Sitting upright in my bed I raked my hands through my hair and sighed. This was more then I could take…..It needed to end. Getting out of the covers I walked towards my precious, my one true love, my organ. Taking a seat at the majestic creature, I let my fingers dance along the keys. A sweet and yet painful melody came through the top pipes.

I closed my eyes and let the music take flight, it seemed almost second nature to just be able to listen to the notes and know where the next one would come from.15 mins had passed when I let the notes drift away softly. Closing the music book in front of me I paused and finally stood. Tonight would be the night I took her innocence in one motion.

Christine stood at her vanity, brushing the soft hair of which was given to her by her mother. As far as I could tell she did not notice my presence. I moved around the mirror and into her room swiftly so she would not be able to see me. Stopping abruptly in the shadows I could still see her brushing her hair in great strokes. "Christine…" I called softly. She set her brush down and walked to the mirror, gazing in she looked for me. Silly child, "Christine…" I called once more. "Angel I cannot see you" she shifted her position to get a better look into the mirror "Where are you?", I smiled, deciding I should play a trick on her, stepping forward quietly I placed my hands over her eyes gently "Now you cannot see me." She giggled "Oh Erik", I twirled her around with a flick of my wrist and her gaze met mine "You have beautiful eyes Christine" Blushing she closed them "My eyes are mine to gaze into Monsieur" Her coyness intrigued me, bending down I placed a soft kiss on her lips, "You are mine" my voice was deep and cold, She gasped as I hissed down her neck. My hands crept to her back to untie her dress, but her hands caught mine "Erik, not now…" Startled I stepped back "Why?" Christine cast her eyes down "I… I just cant Erik…please?" Furious with her I managed a hollow laugh "Answer me Christine…..Why?" She tried to move away but I caught her sharply on the wrist, Christine stiffened "Unhand me Erik" Raising a brow I gripped harder "No I will not…you belong to me" She tired to move again but I just whipped her back into my chest and held her there tightly. "Let me go!" she struggled "Try not to argue Christine." I spoke softly to her to get her to calm down. "Erik…Erik" she mumbled into me, Lifting my hands from her wrist I placed them through her hair and she just kept mumbling mindlessly. I could tell I had been to rough with her and she was shaking under my grip. Releasing her I could see she was frightened of me "Christine please I shouldn't have done that" I stepped towards and tried to touch her cheek but she backed away "You're right Erik you shouldn't have, but now I want to." She spoke softly, taken aback by her proposal I coughed "But surely you are wrong" stepping towards me she laughed "oh but Erik you know you want me to" trailing her hand down my chest she jerked my waistband. What was this sudden change of moods between the two of them? "Christine? Are you okay?" I began to wonder if I had jerked her to hard, she just shook her head "I'm fine, but I am feeling very weak, catch me Erik" she fell back onto my chest, catching her gently against me I looked down at her. Christine's soft angelic like features were at ease, she had fallen asleep. Gazing around the room I found the source of her delirious, a empty bottle of gin lay on her vanity. Shaking my head I ran my hand through her soft hair, she knew better than to drink, yet she did it anyway. Lifting her up, she fell limp in my arms. I looked around once more to find a place to lay my sleeping Angel, finding none I heaved her over my shoulder and crept through the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts raced through my mind of what to do with the sleeping Christine. Looking over to her I smiled she was covered in the soft sheets….my sheets. Struggling with my own urges I shook my head to get rid of approaching thoughts. I moved to her side and bushed away the curls on her forehead, she looked exhausted. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted her but there was doubt in my heart that I would stay with her. She stirred quietly, so I backed away from here. With a flutter of eyelashes she awoke. "Erik?" she called. I sighed and came forward "Christine, Angel I'm here". Sitting up she looked around, her doe eyes calm and bold. "I had a strange dream, you where there and then the bottle of…." Her voice trailed off as she realized it was real. Finishing her sentence for her I laughed "Bottle of Gin, I think you drank the whole thing". Christine giggled "I didn't mean to it was a gift from Raoul." Caught off guard by the mention of the vicomte my voice cracked "De Changy?", turning away from my gaze she mumbled some words that I couldn't hear. "What?" I took her hand in mine and sat on the edge of the bed. I could see her face now and it was quite flushed. "A gift from Raoul, I had to accept it and he asked me to go to dinner with him tonight around the time of 8." Shaking my head a left the bed and faced her with my back. "How could you do that?" I felt like shaking her and begging her not to go because I knew this Raoul was not good for her. "I have to!" she began to tear up. "You don't!" I didn't realize my temper was getting the better of me. Christine got out of the bed and began to walk away, in a quick movement a grabed her arm and wiped her back "Leave me be." She spat the words out in disgust. "I will when I wish." Hissing the words out through clenched teeth I gripped harder through her struggling. _Why do I put up with such…such a child. _Thinking this through my mind I looked down at her tearing away at my hand. "Erik please!" she began to whimper and I let go in disgust of her. With one last look at me she stormed out of the room. Knowing that she couldn't leave without me taking her back I walked after her. Christine stood facing the water her arms wrapped around her waist. I moved behind her and pressed her against my form. "You don't have to go" I whispered in her ear. She sucked in a deep breath, "But I must, you don't understand, he'll get angry…." Raising a brow I questioned her. "What do you mean by that?" Closing her eyes she let out silent tears and raised the hem of her dress at her ankles. A bruise the size of a apple lay against the side of her calf. My eyes grew wide, "He did this to you?" my voice was alarmed. She stepped away from me and walked slowly "Yes, this is why I must go, he'll find me if I don't." My hand reached out to stroke the back of her neck softly and tug lightly on one of her curls, "I shall watch from a distance if you wish?" she looked back at me her eyes red. "No Erik, I must do this on my own..." she paused "I don't want to hurt you" I wrapped my arms around her and spoke softly as if I would to a child. "Don't worry, If you don't want me to see anything I wont" confused by my words I could tell she was thinking, "So be it but now I must ask you to take me back" I nodded and led her back to her room, I noticed she walked more slowly dragging her feet with little effort in her steps. When we reached her room I stopped and kissed her softly, "Until we meet again" "I promise." she smiled and stepped through the mirror.

After getting dressed Christine made her way to where Raoul had asked her to meet him, opening the door to the darkened room she stepped in. She saw Raoul sitting at one of the chairs, drinking .He stood as she walked in, "Hello Christine "His breath reeked of wine, "Raoul your drunk "She pushed away from him, but he grabbed her wrist harshly,Christine let out a small gasp "You Christine are staying here, with me" He laughed "No Raoul I promised him..."Her voice trailed off "Promised who Christine ?"His voice frightened her

He pressed his lips to hers roughly ,Christine pulled back and tried to leave but he had her by the waist "You will not leave!" He jerked her back and she slapped him, startled by her slap Raoul threw her to the ground "How dare you !"She struggled to climb back up but could barely move , paralyzed in fear. Raoul was much larger than her and he could do more damage .Christine let out a scream .Raoul could bare her no more ,he kicked her harshly in the ribs "Get up" he spat. Christine buckled as pain seared through her left side "Raoul who could you?" her voice came as a whisper .As he stared down at her he laughed "How could I ?...How could you?" He pulled her head up by her hair, "Who did you promise Christine? Who...?"He pulled sharply on her hair "Someone I love more than you" She spit at him, "Oh so there is another," He said as he wiped the spit from his face. "Well where is he Christine .Where is he?" Raoul waved his hands around the room "I told him not to come...I hoped you would not get hurt, but I don't care anymore !"He slapped her across the face. "Well then neither do I" He pulled her arm and dragged her to a room with a couch and table, he threw her to the couch and ripped the front part of her dress ,you could now see her corset,So she was hardly dressed now as he whipped the rest of the dress off of her, Christine gasped as the cold air hit her hard, She tried to cover herself ,now dressed in only undergarments. Raoul laughed once more as he groped her breast, his thumbs pressing against her. She bucked to try to get him off of her, but to know avail. He took off his own shirt and forced her hands to his bare chest. "Yes Christine you know you want to." She began to hold back tears as they approached her eyes. He got off of her and She made a mad rush to the door, scoffing her jerked her back and threw her against the wall roughly. With a thud she fell to the floor her last breath she screamed loudly.

Erik moved about the corridor outside the room with Christine and Raoul inside, he heard a faint scream in the background and without hesitation he rushed in the door. Throwing open the door to their room he saw Christine on the floor and the vicomte heaving breaths by her. His eyes became fire balls as he analyzed the situation "Wrong move De Chagny"


	3. Love to waste

Raoul looked up from the body of Christine, his breaths becoming shallow. Slowly walking towards him I reached inside my cloak. His hands reached out to grab me, De Changy was fast but I was faster. Whipping out my lasso the Vicomte went up and his legs hung down. You could tell he was struggling to breath but I could careless about the fop. Bending down I cradled Christine in my arms, she was knocked out. Picking her up he set her on the couch. It was time to finish off Raoul. He struggled more and I grabbed his face with one of my free hands. Looking him in the eyes I could see his terror, "How long have I waited for this mome-?" I was cut short by the ruffle of fabric, my angel looked up from her seat on the couch "Erik? What are you doing?" she asked, turning from Raoul I bent to get a better look at her "Raoul wanted to play a game." I replied to her with sarcasm dripping from my voice, she nodded weakly and fell back onto the couch. "You had better pray she doesn't wake up again Vicomte." He spat in my face but this only angered me more, "Stupid Bastard" pulling out my sword I tested the tip to his neck "You try my patience Raoul". Raoul's face began to turn a shade of violet as I stepped away from him and gently picked Christine up in my arms, "It wont be long now, just you wait". With that I left Raoul swinging to the beat of his death, sweeping into the hallway and then into the shadows I made my way to my home, stopping I sighed and looked down at Christine…. "Our home"

She did not wake up until much later, but this was fine with me, if she wasn't awake then that meant no one had her to themselves. As you can see I don't like to share what's mine. Staying by her side while she slept I watched her form be touched by my sheets, knowing that she didn't have much clothes on made me want to ravish her virgin body even more than usual. Chuckling over this thought I dabbed Christine's forehead with a wet sponge. She would moan slightly ever half hour but this was to be expected. It was around midnight that the sleeping Angel awoke, she was quite flushed. "Erik?" looking down at her I replied "Yes Christine?" she reached up to touch my face and she lightly kissed my lips, I had felt the need to taste her for a long time now. Returning her kiss I pulled back only for air and looked down at her doe eyes and knew I had fallen in love with her. "Say you love me Erik". I had avoided saying those words for years but ever sense this young beauty had crossed my path it was un avoidable "I love you Christine" she giggled, "Now I sha'll die happy an old maid." Shaking my head I laughed "Ahh so that was your plan all these years?" "Well no actually my plan was to be Mrs.Raoul……oh my goodness what happened to Raoul" scowling I turned from her, "After what he did to you is that all you can think about?". I felt her hand reach up and brush my back lightly, "Erik I didn't mean to…" I whipped around and faced her, "That's right Christine you never mean to do the things you do unless they hurt someone, once a child always a child" knowing that those last words would burn her I watched for her reaction. As always I was right and her eyes began to redden, satisfied with my actions I bent down to look at her "Erik you said you loved me.." her voice trailed off as my hand covered her mouth. "Christine I do love you but how can one truly love a child?" she shook her head, removing my hand I let her speak "I'm not a child, it's just that you treat me like one". Now standing a lifted her up and out of the sheets softly, "I can or cannot make you a women Christine, this is your choice." A decision such as this would be hard for her but I knew she would make the right one "Take me Erik…" with a passion burning inside I kissed her and I could feel our bodies push up to each other in yearning.


	4. Love between the sheets

I set her on her feet again, pulling her once more into a kiss. I moved my hands down her shoulders and onto her back. Feeling the buttons of the dress I undid them one by one until I could draw the edges of the dress off her shoulders and then down to her waist. Her shapely body was her own as nature had intended it to be. She wore a plain linen shift which covered her from her breasts to just the top of her knees. Taking a step back from her I went down on one knee to remove the soft almost ballet slippers she had been wearing and then her garters before rolling her stockings down her legs and off her feet. I moved back up to face her and I noticed that she had not touched me yet. Yet he knew by her slightly parted lips and drooped eye lids, she wanted this as much as he did. Kissing her shoulder I tasted her soft, slight saltines skin, she shivered under my touch. I drew down one of the straps to her shift revealing one of her breasts kissing my way down to it I cupped it in my hands. It was perfect- soft yet firm and up tilted too. I parted my lips over the nipple and sucked in a deep breath and then blew it softly onto her skin, overtaking myself I began to suckle like a new born. For the first time she touched me, tangling her hands in my hair, her head came down to meet mine and her throat let out a purr. It occurred to him that even though he had been intimate with her before he had never seen her fully naked. I wanted to see her now. I wanted to make love to her with no barriers between us. I lifted my head and her hands fell to her sides. Stepping away from her I lifted the sheets up, "Come to bed" I said. I undressed her completely once she had laid down. Standing I removed my shoes and the rest of my clothes, when I was naked I lifted up the covers and layed down beside her. She was enticingly warm, I turned to her , burrowing us both deeper in the covers. I set about arousing her with all the skill and patience of which I was capable , using my palms, fingers, lips, tongue and teeth. And all the while I burned for her and for the moment of when I could mount her and take her innocence. She was not idle, her hands moved over me, tentatively at first, then with growing boldness as I felt her body grow warmer and her breathing more labored. The time had come I knew at last-and the temptation was to roll over and cover her, to dip my hands beneath her, to spread her legs and mount her, and ride us both into completion.

I lifted my head and looked down into her face, "Christine" I whispered and kissed her for the first time, lightly brushing parted lips over hers. Her eyes opened wider "Oh" she murmured "Christine" I said again "You are so very beautiful." And I kissed her deeply. But we where both far gone into sexual passion. I moved onto her and she opened to me lifting them wide and twining them around me. I slid my hands beneath her and positioned myself and entered her with one slow thrust. At the same moment she drew her near to me and drew me deeper with her inner muscles. Her eyes laughed into mine, "Eric" she giggled, "A powerful name for a very powerful man" I lowered my head to the soft spot beneath her ear and growled deeply, she laughed again and her legs tightened against me more. I loved her until she moaned my name. I loved her until we were sliding against each other hotly. I loved her until we were both gasping for breath. Getting off of her, she mumbled my name in protest but I couldn't carry on like this anymore. We fell asleep next to each other in a sexual haze of dreams. Listening to her through the night I heard her say my name in her sleep. Smiling with satisfaction I felt myself fall into dream land with musical monkeys on boxes, and a wonderful fully naked image of Christine dancing to my music.


End file.
